1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wind-actuated devices, and more particularly to devices for providing a warning when the velocity of a wind exceeds a particular value which is known to be potentially hazardous.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 691,082 and 2,438,674) teaches the measurement of wind velocity by noting the rate at which a switch opens and closes. In addition, it is also known that a switch may be opened or closed by a wind having a velocity greater than a threshold value, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,191.
A problem with prior art devices as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,191 is that different wind directions cause different contact points to be used to complete a circuit. Further, a pendulum-like ball swings in different directions in response to varying wind directions. As a result, a mechanical binding in one part of a ball joint used to suspend such a pendulum, or a resistive build up or warping of one area of the circular contacts used in such a device, can lead to erroneous results for one wind direction even when the device is accurately calibrated for other directions.